jacks_customfandomcom-20200213-history
Aeron Targaryen
King Aeron I The Avenger, born Aeron Targaryen, also known as Aeron Stormborn is the youngest child of King Aerys II Targaryen and Queen Rhaella Targaryen, who were ousted from the Iron Throne during Robert's Rebellion. He is younger brother of Rhaegar Targaryen and Viserys Targaryen, he is also the younger twin brother of Daenarys Targaryen. He eventually suceeded his sister, becoming the twenty-second ruler (first elected monarch) of the Six Kingdoms styled as Aeron I The Avenger Targaryen, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Six Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm. He was crowned King after killing his sister before her wedding to their nephew, Aegon Targaryen, known officially as Jon Stark in order to protect the realm from her madness, and to avenge the deaths of many innocents she had caused. This gave him his title of 'The Avenger'. In his youth, Viserys and Daenarys always thought he would be the one to succumb to the Targaryen Madness due to his closed off and rash personality, however, as it turned out he is the first pure Targaryen to not succumb to the Madness, potentially second if Rhaegar Targaryen had not. Biography Aeron is the twin brother of Dany and youngest child of the Mad King. He was born during a summer storn on Dragonstone while the family were in hiding from King Robert. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 War against the Night King, Arya attempts to kill him but fails, Bran strikes a deal with the Night King so that if he returns to the wall, Westeros will give him a baby a year to turn into White Walkers. He agrees and leaves after killing Bran. Season 9 Danys war for Westeros, the siblings begin to split and eventually he leaves with Rhaegal, who is his mount instead of Jon's. Eventually he does Join back with them and helps with the battle of King's landing, after Drogon is injured Dany orders Aeron with Rhaegal to slaughter king's landing, he disobeys which leads to her and him growing even further apart. Season 10 As Dany's rule continues, eventually she is set to marry Jon Snow when they find out that they are pregnant, she legitimized Jon as a Stark. On her wedding night she goes into labour and gives birth, they begin to plan who they shall kill the night king using Jon and Dany's child as bait. After Jon leaves for the wall, Aeron stays with Dany and they speak in the throne room, Dany begins to go on about how one day her son will rule Essos, and the wheel will be broken everywhere, Aeron accepts she has gone insane and assassinates her beside the throne before leaving to join Jon at the wall. Later on after the night king is dead, Jon discovers what Aeron did, Aeron prepares for Jon to try and kill him but Jon thanks him saying he wouldn't have been able to. Aeron is crowned King the next day in order to thank him for his service. Personality Abilities * Fire Immunity - It is strongly suggested that Aeron is also immune to Fire like his sister as they were twins. * Dragonriding - Aeron is a capable Dragonrider who uses Rhaegal as his mount. Titles Relationships Appearances